


Missed Chances.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chiral Cafe AU, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku lost everything he owned due to a fire accident. Aoba reached out to help by giving him a place to stay. But things between them began to change and this made the two of them question their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances.

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1 of 2.

 

**Chapter 1 of 2.**

Aoba nervously opens the door to the empty, spare bedroom next to his.

 

"Here it is, I know it's small but hey the bathroom is just next door and there's a window for you to smoke and obviously a bed to crash on. Don't worry about the rent. I know the owner of this place and he said you can stay as long as you want."

 

The youth jokes though it was half hearted as he can see Koujaku's gloomy look.

 

Noticing Aoba's strained voice, the older man looks away guiltily.

 

"I'm really sorry about this, Aoba. I just... my house... my belongings... they're all gone.."

 

Aoba pats Koujaku's arm, "we'll catch that arsonist soon, I promise. Mizuki already sent his men to investigate and I heard from Hagima there was a witness as to who set up fire at your apartment. We'll take care of everything so you just..."

 

The younger man gently pull Koujaku to the bed and sit him down. The brunette still looked shocked and dazed over the night's incident.

 

"So you just stay here and rest up. Call me if you need food or water. I'll lend you my baggy clothes and if you're too tired to wash up I can get you some wet towels to clean your face."

 

There's still soot and black marks on Koujaku's cheek and arms. He was trying to save some of his belongings but thankfully his friends stopped him from going into the blowing inferno.

 

"I... Thank you Aoba... for letting me crash here tonight. I'll try to find a hotel by this weekend so that I won't bother you---"

 

Aoba shook his head, "don't you worry a thing. It's fine, you can stay as long as you want. Like I said, rent fee is due whenever you wish to pay." he chuckles.

 

Koujaku finally began to smile though his tiredness and sadness over loosing everything, even his mother's memento, clouded his ruby eyes.

 

Looking up the dingy ceiling and sparse bedroom, he nodded.

 

"Yeah, I'm one lucky guy that I have you to let me stay here and pay whenever I can. But my tool trades..."

 

Koujaku sighs, his scissors and tools...

 

"Um, at the place I'm working at, Chiral Cafe, actually we're looking for a new employee who can transfer beer bottles and wines. Koujaku, you know a bit about those kinda thing right?"

 

Koujaku laughs tiredly, "Aoba, just because I can hold my drink doesn't mean I'm a master in the wine trade."

 

Aoba shrugs, "well, I'm just suggesting that while you stay here, why not save up money by working part time at Chiral Cafe? I think the interview requires a license plate and big muscles."

 

At this Aoba's eyes trail after Koujaku's hands. His favourite hobby. Ever since he could remember, he can't let his eyes stay away long from the handsome brunette.

 

Koujaku seems to think about it as he scratch his chin, "work part time at Chiral Cafe huh?"

 

Aoba tries to tone down his excitement, 'please say yes. Let's work together so that I can see you everyday. Please say yes...'

 

"Alright, I'll give the interview a shot. Plus since we're going to live as roomates here in your house, I better pay half of the electric and water bill right?"

 

Aoba smiles a relief and it made Koujaku stop and stare.

 

Aoba's smile has always been Koujaku's favourite moment to watch...

 

"Well, I better get out of your way now so that you can rest. But do call me if you need anything, Koujaku." Aoba stood from the bed and strecth a bit. He looks at his coil and wince when it's nearly 4am.

 

Koujaku slowly stood up and he has this.... look on his face as he stare at Aoba.

 

"Koujaku? What's the matter?"

 

Aoba asks in concern as he step forward. One hand nearly touching the older man's arm again.

 

"Aoba... I'm really grateful you took me in despite I lost everything. My money... my belongings... I'm... I'm just so grateful and happy that I feel like I want to kiss you."

 

That made Aoba lost his voice as he widen his amber eyes. Heat began to creep up his neck to his cheeks...

 

Koujaku blinks, as if surprise at his own words. He has this look, a look that resembled when he's a bit drunk since he usually not this open about his desires.

 

"That's funny." he said to himself, then he raise his scarred hand and caress Aoba's cheek with the back of his knuckles, "I'd very much want to kiss you right now. May I, Aoba?"

 

Aoba's heart beats rapidly. Saying YES YES YES YES because all these years he's been yearning over the handsome brunette and---

 

"You're sleep talking, Hippo. Go and crash on the bed already." Aoba geniusly blurted instead.

 

Koujaku pull back his hand and awkwardly scratch the back of his head. Hiding part of his face with his long bangs as if Aoba just slapped him with his words.

 

"Y-yeah, sorry I don't know what rubbish I'm spouting at. Sorry Aoba, that was wrong of me...."

 

He turn around and walk to the window, his broad back facing Aoba.

 

"Good night."

 

Aoba internally panics but his voice fail him yet again.

 

Reluctantly he turn to exit the bedroom after Koujaku's sad greeting as he leans against the door.

 

Damn damn damn!

 

Why the hell did he said that to Koujaku??

 

Here's his rare chance to share a kiss (and possibly more) with the man who means the world to him! and what did he do? He rejected him in the coldest way and now Koujaku thought Aoba is not interested in him at all which was so far from the truth!

 

Mustering up his nerves, Aoba turn around and face the door again.

 

Rap the wooden surface three times for a knock and waited.

 

A hesitant footsteps could be heard and when the door opens, Aoba declares in a too loud voice.

 

"Y-you can kiss me, I don't mind."

 

"....Really?"

 

"Y-Yeah." Aoba's voice went back to miniscule tiny and he belatedly realize he's been declaring his brave words to Koujaku's chest when the older man tip his chin up.

 

Seeing those crimson eyes up close made Aoba want to swoon.

 

He witness how Koujaku lean down towards him and Aoba slowly close his eyes...

 

Finally... finally one of his dream fantasies about to come true...

 

But then he felt the slow pull of Koujaku's fingers from his chin and when he timidly opens his eyes, he saw Koujaku gave him a small, sad smile.

 

"Thank you Aoba but this is enough. You don't have to force yourself. Good night."

 

And with that Koujaku close the door gently, leaving Aoba alone at the hallway.

 

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
